Pleasure Is Mine
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: Liz had said she was gonna get even and she never broke a promise... A oneshot set after "Blackout". Inspired by the Jennifer Lopez song of the same name.


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from "Numb3rs"!  
__**Summary:**__ Liz had said she was gonna get even and she never broke a promise.  
__**Pairing:**__ Don/Liz  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Spoilers:**__ Season 3 "Longshot" and "Blackout"  
__**Warning:**__ Contains sexual content, though nothing graphic  
__**A/N:**__ I originally posted this like ages ago, but since the original version was a songfic I figured it would be best to edit and repost it, before it gets taken down. And considering that this was one of my rather early stories I also took this opportunity to check it for errors and correct them. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Pleasure is Mine**

Liz closed her eyes as Don wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, while she tried to unlock her front-door. However, she was by far too distracted as that she could focus on finding the right key, let alone get the door open.

"Don..." She mumbled in a half-hearted attempt to make him stop.

But he only chuckled and continued to tease the skin of her neck. When she finally pushed the door open Don let go of her and they entered her apartment.

Only a moment later he closed the space between them and they shared a passionate kiss. After a felt eternity they broke away in need for oxygen and Liz couldn't help but smile as she noticed the expression in Don's eyes.

She wasn't sure if it was wise to give in to what she wanted so much, after all, he had a girlfriend and furthermore she would leave the next day, but the moment he leaned in again, kissing her hungrily, she pushed those thoughts away.

For Christ's sake, she had craved this for far too long as that she was willing to let the chance simply pass her by!

In fact she had wanted this, _**him,**_ ever since she had first met him back in Quantico, but of course she would never tell him that. Just like she would never tell him about all those nights she had dreamed about him, or how she had been fantasizing about him instead of really listening to what he was saying when he had been her tactical instructor...

The truth was she had never stopped thinking about Don, and when she had met him again at the race track it had gotten even that much harder _**not **_to think about him. All these old emotions she had buried beneath tons of reasons for getting him off her mind had suddenly resurfaced and she had no idea what to do about it.

And Don himself hadn't made it any easier for her with the way he looked at her, smiled at her, this entire flirting with each other all the time - it was driving her crazy, it kept her awake at night...

After he had left the other night because of work she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, instead of getting sleep she had been staring at the alarm clock, watching the time pass. Even long after midnight she had kept sitting there on her bed and had continued staring like that.

As they started heading to her bedroom Liz hoped that this time work won't get in the way, especially considering that there was no way of telling when she was going to see him again...

Entering the bedroom Don began lifting her top up before breaking their kiss to pull it over her head. As he let it drop to the floor he returned his lips to hers and started undoing the button and zipper of her jeans and pulled them down.

Meanwhile Liz let her hands wander from the back of his neck, over his chest, down to the rim of his t-shirt and hurried to remove the piece of clothing. Discarding the t-shirt too she focused her attention on unbuckling his belt, but before she was able to undo the button of his jeans Don got a hold of her hands.

Looking up into Don's face she noticed the mischievous expression in his eyes and the devious smile on his lips. Only a few seconds later his smile turned into a wide grin as he pushed her onto her bed.

Liz wasn't all that surprised, after all, it was always hard to figure out what Don Eppes was up to, it was like trying to predict the weather of the next half year - a game of chance. But on the other hand this unpredictability was one of the things that were drawing her so much to him.

So she simply looked up into his eyes, or well it was more like she was staring into his eyes like a rabbit staring totally hypnotized into the eyes of a snake.

After a moment he knelt down on the bed and kissed her passionately before he kissed her neck. She felt his fingertips brush over her arms and stomach while he trailed kisses over her throat and collar-bones.

As she felt his one hand sneak around her she leaned up so he could open the clasp of her bra. Wrapping her arms around his neck Liz took the chance to give him a hungry kiss, drawing his face closer to hers.

It took only a few seconds 'til Don had removed her bra and straightened up, dropping it next to the bed. When he bent down again he started exploring her more thoroughly with feather-like kisses and soft caresses of his fingertips, causing Liz to close her eyes.

As she felt Don's lips wander down her body she couldn't help but releasing a soft moan every once in a while. Eventually she started wondering for how much longer she would be able to endure this bittersweet torture.

Bitter because she knew that she would certainly miss him even more than she had thought. She won't be able to stop thinking about him, about this night - about what he was currently doing to her...

Sweet because she couldn't remember any other man who could make her feel the way Don did with his touch and kisses. He was driving her insane with those lingering caresses of his lips and fingertips - and she couldn't get enough of it.

She was starting to feel more and more torn between simply enjoying the sensations his caresses evoked in her and her growing impatience. Liz just couldn't make up her mind whether she should tell Don to stop playing games with her like this - if she _**wanted **_him to already stop with this exquisite way of torturing her, or if she wanted to simply enjoy the attention he was paying to her.

Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore Liz felt him smile against her skin. A moment later she felt him shift and she opened her eyes.

Seeing him standing in front of her Liz got up on her knees to look directly into his eyes. Placing her hands at the back of his neck she gave him a mischievous smile while stating teasingly,

"You don't wanna go, do ya?"

She kissed him passionately as her hands wandered down his chest and abs to the rim of his pants. Undoing the button and zipper she broke their kiss and whispered into his ear,

"Cause you can't leave, you see?"

"Really?"

He leaned down to kiss her but she pressed her right index-finger against his lips while telling him,

"I won't let you." Hearing that Don chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead as she pulled his jeans and boxers down.

Letting her hands roam over his chest Liz traced his jaw-line with soft kisses. Capturing his lips with her own she leaned back down onto the bed, pulling him down with her.

Don wound his one hand into her hair while the other one wandered down to her hip. As he bit her neck she let her head drop back and moaned softly.

She could feel his erection press against her yet he kept taking his time. When he started to kiss his way down to her belly she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. Why the hell couldn't he just stop playing these games with her?

A moment later he brushed his fingertips over the skin just above the rim of her panties, before he started pulling them down, trailing feather-like kisses from her right hip to her knee.

After a few seconds he began kissing his way back up on the inside of her left thigh causing her to moan. It didn't take long before she started bucking her hips up, her fingers gripping the sheets.

The higher his lips travelled the more she lost control over herself, especially when he brushed the fingertips of his left hand against her other thigh.

"Don... please..." She pleaded between moans, but in this moment she couldn't care any less about how needy her voice sounded.

God, she couldn't take this any longer...

Opening her eyes Liz stretched her one hand out to his face, trying to make him stop and look at her. As he finally surrendered and straightened up they locked eyes for a moment and, while trying to regain some control over herself, she forced herself to say,

"Stop... playing... games..."

Seeing him smile she couldn't help but frown, unsure whether he was taking her words serious or if he was already thinking about how to tease her next. If it was the latter she would sure as hell make him pay for it.

She wanted him too goddamn much as that she could stand any more of his damn teasing. After a moment she sat up and kissed him passionate.

"Since when so impatient?" Don mumbled against her lips before pushing her back down.

Liz let out an annoyed sigh and stared in disbelief up at him, wondering if he had actually listened to what she had been saying.

But when he bent down and kissed her she smiled, unable to resist his charm.

_Some time later:_

As he looked at Liz he couldn't help but smile down at her. Starting to caress her soft skin he stated,

"You know, I wanted to do this ever since I first met you..."

Hearing that Liz sat up as well and said, a surprised smile on her face, her voice slightly teasing,

"Really? Why did you never say anything?"

Don chuckled for a moment then he replied,

"I was your tactical instructor - you were totally off limits. And furthermore even if you won't have been one of the trainees I was supposed to teach..." He paused for a moment, apparently being lost in thought,

"I had just stopped working Fugitive Recovery... I needed to get back to normal and a relationship would only have made things even way more difficult."

A moment later he drew her closer and kissed her. When they broke the kiss Liz grinned at him and stated just above a whisper,

"Well, it was definitely worth the wait..."

"Most definitely." Don agreed, lying back down, pulling Liz down with him.

_Fin_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the story - even though it is admittedly not one of my best writings. Reviews would be very appreciated. :)_


End file.
